The Guardian of Forever
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Ash's journey had long since been over. Now it's time for his kids to start their own, but there is something more going on with his kids then just a journey. One of them is not exactly who he seems and the other has something important to do that she doesn't even realize.
1. Getting a Starter

The Guardian of Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

The alarm sounded off and the girl in her bed jumped up. She looked over at her alarm. She got out of her bed and looked at her pokeball alarm clock. "Ah man," She yelled as she threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs.

"Your starting your journey a lot like your father," a women with reddish orange hair said as she watched her daughter running down the stairs from her room. "Better hurry. Your brother already left for the boat."

"Yeah mom," Ashley said heading for the door. As she walked outside she felt the familiar feeling of a pokemon climbed onto her shoulders. She wasn't surprised to see it was her fathers Pikachu. "Not now Pikachu I'm heading to Professor Oaks lab to get my first pokemon." Her only response was the little yellow rat saying his name twice. "Mom tell dad I'll be back when I get my pokemon." She called and ran for the docks off the island but the morning boat had already left and it would be hours before another boat came.

That was when she saw her father's Blastoise hanging around the beach. "Hey Blastoise," She called running up to the pokemon. "Mind giving me a lift to Pallet Town?"

"Blas," Was the answer as the water pokemon went into the ocean and waited for Ashley to jump on it's back. She didn't waste time as she jumped on the large creatures back and they set off.

-Pokemon-

Back at the house Ash Ketchum walked in with a Lucario by his side. "Misty, have you seen Pikachu," Ash asked his long time friend and wife. After Ash had come back from the Kalos league victorious he had went to see Misty. Her sisters had finally returned to the Cerulean Gym and had been annoying Misty. The two had reconnected and found they really did have feelings for each other.

Ash now having reached his dream had thought of an old offer from Scott after he had won the battle frontier and had called the man wondering if it was still good. It had been and Ash had become the 8th frontier brain. He had only needed a suitable place to set up and that ended being an island. There was a small island not far from Pallet Town by boat that Ash bought and called home. It was where he battled challengers and he had also transferred all his pokemon from Professor Oaks lab to the island. He had even went and got back Squirtle, Primeape, and even went back for Pidgeot. He had even caught more pokemon including the Lucario that stood besides who had helped him with his aura guardian training. Since he put little time into it though he wasn't as powerful as he could be.

Not long later Misty had moved to the island and opened her own gym, away from her sisters, on it with which the Indigo League had quickly made an official gym. She called it a restart gym and her badge was the Waterfall Badge. Boats would bring challenger to the island from Pallet Town for the gym or the frontier.

"He went with Ashley to get her first Pokemon," Misty said. "She said she would be back after she got it."

Ash laughed. "Well she better be. Scott called. I have a challenger today and Pikachu is my star," Ash joked but in reality he loved the fact his daughter got on so well with almost all his pokemon. He saw himself a lot in his daughter and it wasn't just the fact that she had inherited his dark messy hair or that she had been basically named after him. She had the same love of pokemon he had. Her twin brother, Robbie, on the other hand used to be like that but years ago he had gotten an attitude. At the times Misty and Ash had just thought it was because Ashley had been in an accident and had been pretty hurt so was getting a lot of attention, but the attitude had never went away. Ash was starting to see a very dark side of his son. One he didn't really like.

"I can't wait to see who she gets," Misty said and all the two could do was wait.

-Pokemon-

Blastoise had made really good time getting to the docks of Pallet Town but Ashley knew Robbie was ahead of her. "Think you can wait around for me to get back," Ashley asked and was answered by Blastoise nodding. Ashley then looked at the little yellow pokemon still sitting on her shoulders. "You're really going to come with me to Professor Oaks lab?" Pikachu nodded and Ashley shrugged as she ran for the lab hoping that all three Pokemon wouldn't be gone.

When she got there she saw her brother walking out. "I see you brought dad's rat," Robbie said seeing his sister. "Well you better hurry in before they're all gone. I already got mine." Robbie held out a pokeball and Ashley rolled her eyes as she went into the familiar lab. She had come here every once in a while when she went to visit her grandmother.

"Hello," she called out and not long later she saw Professor Gary Oak and his grandfather Professor Oak walk in. The two now worked at the lab together along with Tracey who still took care of the pokemon here. Pikachu ran off her shoulders and went to say hi to the two.

"Well I see you made it. Late but not too late. There are still two left," Gary said and Ashely kind of wondered why it was Gary giving her her pokemon. From what she knew Gary did more research and Professor Oak still took care of giving trainers their first pokemon.

As if on cue Professor Oak took out the two-pokemon left. "I believe you are familiar with them," he said and Ashley looked at the Bulbasaur and Squirtle. That meant that Robbie had gotten Charmander. Ashley was a bit disappointed. She had really wanted a Charmander. Her dad used to take her on rides on his Charizard and she had loved it and the fire pokemon. She shook her head. She was too late for the Charmander, but maybe she would find one of her own or maybe her dad would let her keep one of Charizard and his mates Charla eggs.

Bulbasaur ran up to Ashley clearly wanting to be the one Ashley choosed, but Ashley took a step back. When she had been younger her dad's grass pokemon had gotten into some mysterious fight and Ashley had ended up in the middle of it. Her leg had been badly broken along with getting a lot of cuts on her body. After that she had been scared of grass pokemon for a long time. Now she could be around them without running away, but she still wasn't too fond of them.

Ashely walked over to the little water pokemon. "What do you say Squirtle?" Ashley asked holding out her hand and the little water pokemon was excited jumping into her arms instead. Ashley saw the disappointed look on Baulbasaur face and hoped another trainer was coming for it.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Professor Oak said returning the Bulbasaur to it's pokeball and handing Ashley Squirtle pokeball. "Now before I give you a common pokedex Gary has a request of you and if you say yes he'll be giving you your pokedex." That got Ashley really curious and she looked over at the younger Oak.

"Well as you know I'm currently working on a couple of different research projects and just don't have the time to catch pokemon anymore, but there is one project I've been wanting to start for a long time. It has to do with eeveelutions. You know what that is right?"

"It's a man made word for the many evolved forms of Eevee. My mom has a Vaporeon. Aunt May has a Glaceon. I'm pretty sure you even have one," Ashley answered noticing that Pikachu had gone and started a conversation with her Squirtle.

"Yes, there are eight of them, but I believe Eevee have the ability to evolve into a lot more. I think Eevee can evolve into every signal type of pokemon there is. I can't test my theory though because I don't have time to go out and catch an Eevee and all trainers who have Eevee already have an idea of what they want to evolve it into," Gary said. "I was wondering if you would catch an Eevee and help me out here."

"I wouldn't want to force an Eevee to evolve if they don't want to but if I have an Eevee that wants to evolve I wouldn't mind helping," Ashley said finding the theory interesting.

Gary smiled. "That's all I ask for and since your going to help me I'm going to give you a little help," Gary said and went into a desk taking out a pokedex like she had never seen. "This is my new Pokedex invention. It hasn't been given out to any trainers because it's still experimental, but I think you can try this out. This Pokedex can scan pokemon and tell you what moves they know, whether they are male or female, and even what moves they can learn. There is an app in it to give you hints on how to do specialize training for moves, where a pokemon your looking for is normally located, and it can even double as a phone but that feature has been really unreliable."

"Wow thank you," Ashley said taking the pokedex from Gary.

"Here's your pokeballs," Professor Oak said handing her five pokeballs to start out with. "Go have fun."

Ashley smiled at the two and returned Squirtle to his pokeball ending the conversation with Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu. I got to return you to dad," Ashley said and the yellow rodent jumped back onto Ashley's shoulder. Ashley ran back to the docks to the waiting Blastoise. "Back home." Ashley told the pokemon jumping on it's back.

It didn't take long to get back to the little island she had lived on her whole life. "Thank you," Ashley said to her father's pokemon and as soon as she set foot on the island Pikachu ran off her shoulders and to other pokemon on the island. Ashley gave it a look wondering why Pikachu had come with her all the way to Professor Oak lab.

She went up to the house where her mother and father were waiting. "Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked seeing his daughter.

"On the island somewhere," Ashley answered. "Ran away from me the minute I came back. You know your pokemon are really weird sometimes."

"Well what did you get?" Misty asked her daughter and smiled when her daughter took out her Squirtle. "That's really great."

"Good choice," Ash said. "This guy will be a strong."

"Well there wasn't much of a choice. Robbie got Charmander," Ashley said and both her parents knew that Ashley would never have chosen a grass type. "But I'm happy with my Squirtle. We'll be a great team. Oh let's see how this works." Ashley took out her pokedex confusing her parents until they heard what the pokedex said.

**This Squirtle is male. It knows the moves scratch, withdraw, and bubble.**

Ashley wasn't surprised at the limited move set. Starter pokemon were always a bit weak. New trainers had to train them to get stronger. "That's Gary's new pokedex prototype. Why did hegive it to you?" Ashasked.

"I agreed to help him with some Eevee research," Ashley said. Misty and Ash looked at each other knowing about Gary's theory and smiled.

"Well Squirtle will give you a type advantage in the Pewter city gym, but don't expect it to be easy," Ash said.

"Actually dad contest season is starting in a few weeks," Ashley said. Contest had never expanded further past the four regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoeinn, and Sinnoh. Now it was treated more as a sport then anything else and was only going on during certain time of the year. The rules were basically the same as they always been, but now you had a more limited time to get the five ribbons and enter the grand festival. If you didn't make it in the time the ribbons you earned were still good the next season. "I was thinking of training a bit, catching a couple more pokemon, and giving contest a shot." Ashley was worried her father would be disappointed she wasn't going for the gyms right away. More then likely after contest season she would do something else, probably the gyms, but she wanted to give contest a shot. She always had enjoyed playing contest with Dawn and May when they came to visit.

"Well then we'll be cheering you on from here watching every contest on TV," Ash said with a smile making Ashley relieved.

"Now go get everything you need for your journey," Misty said and Ashley ran off.

-Pokemon-

Pikachu had run off the where the others of Ash and Misty pokemon, the ones who could walk on land, were waiting. Blastoise even joined them not long later. "What did she choose?" Bayleaf asked Pikachu always a bit disappointed that Ashley was afraid of her.

"Squirtle," Pikachu said and Blastoise gave Charizard a look. "But Charmander was already gone, so your bet isn't settled." The two had been having an on going debate on which Ashley would choose and Blastoise was upset that his victory was short lived. Charizard smirked at the fact that he didn't really lose.

"Did anything happen?" Bulbasar asked never having been in on the bet knowing there was no way his trainer daughter would choose grass. All the pokemon had hoped the getting of her first pokemon would spark hidden power they knew was inside Ashley

"No," Pikachu said. "I talked to her Squirtle though. He's young, but he'll keep an eye on her."

"Are we sure she's the one?" Corsela asked.

Lucario answered the question. "How many times do I have to say yes?" The pokemon was clearly annoyed at the question. "Her aura is strong. The only one just as powerful as her brother. It makes her the only one who can defeat whatever darkness entered him all those years ago. Just because nothing happened when she got her first pokemon means nothing. She has it inside her."

They all knew that Robbie's attitude change was a lot worst then just that. They also knew that Ashley accident with the grass pokemon all those years ago was no accident. A dark force had influence the grass types and caused them to become angry at each other right when Ashley was in line of fire. It hadn't taken long for the pokemon to realize the dark force had come from Robbie. Something had gotten into him and no one knew what.

They had tried to tell Ash. Now that he had aura training he could understand their thoughts at times, but for some reason they could never tell him that. It was Lucario who said it was no use anyway. That Ashley was the only one who could defeat her brother. Since then the pokemon had done everything they could to protect her and make sure the dark force didn't influence them again.

"How long will it take?" Charizard was simple with his questions.

"I do not know. It is her journey," Lucario said.

"There you are," The pokemon heard Ash's voice as Ash came up and saw a large group of his pokemon and Misty pokemon. "What's going on here a secret meeting?" Ash joked not knowing how right he was. "Ashley about to leave and then we have a challenger coming today."

Pikachu ran onto his trainer shoulder signaling the meeting was officially over. All the pokemon went to see Ashley get on the boat that had just came with the frontier challenger. All of them wanted to go with her. Wanted to protect her. Some just wanted to go on a journey again, but there adventures were long over and they knew it. They had kept her safe all these years. Now it was time for her to go off on her own journey with her own pokemon. Their lives were here on this island now. Taking on frontier challengers and showing off why Ash was a pokemon master and a frontier brain who was known as being one of the most difficult to beat.

AN: Okay there are a couple of things I wanted to say so please read this authors note.

1. This was just an idea I had so I decided to write it out. I want to see how people like it so please review and tell me what you think. Tell me if you want me to continue or if you don't like it, just please say it nicely. There's no need to write in big letters it's stupid. I just want to know if I should even bother continuing to write it.

2. I have a busy life with school, work, and writing my own original stories. I can't promise regular updates. More likely when I'm bored I'll just started writing.

3. The title will be explained in later chapters, if I continue to write, so no need to continually ask questions about it.

4. Robbie and Ashley time in Kanto is really unimportant to the story. I just want them to have some training and pokemon and stuff so next chapter will talk about the beginning to their journey and then the chapter after would do a time skip to get to the important parts. Main part of the story I was thinking would take place in Kalos.

Okay that's all I had to say. REVIEW.


	2. Kanto Beginnings

The Guardian of Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I didn't mention this last chapter, but I was wondering would anyone care if I switched the age kids get their first pokemon from 10 to 13, which would make both Robbie and Ashley 13. It doesn't matter too much which is why I'm asking if people would mind.

Chapter 2: Kanto Beginning

Robbie looked around at the trees in the forest as he let his Charmander out of its pokeball. "You're a weakling," Robbie said to the Charmander making the happy little dragon like creature upset. "That can be fixed rather easily though." Robbie put his hand on the Charmander and then there was a dark glow around him.

"A little power boost," Robbie said when he took his hand away and looked at his hand. He knew he wasn't at full strength yet. Ever since he had entered this body and taken over all those years ago he had never had a chance to get out and find his belongings, which would return him to his true strength. Now that he was out he had no idea where to look. It could be anywhere. Anywhere the last guardian had hidden them.

Robbie sighed as the thought of the guardian crossed his mind. The Guardian of Forever was always a worry for him. The Guardian of Forever had been defeating him ever since the beginning. Trapping him away and every time he escaped and got a new body another Guardian of Forever seemed to be born too. It was a curse that he couldn't get rid of the guardian, but this time would be different. He wasn't impressed with this generation Guardian of Forever. He wasn't impressed at all. As soon as he got to full power he would take care of her and his possession would show themselves soon. They always ended up appearing once the battle between him and the guardian started.

Until then becoming a companion of the pokemon league might be helpful. "Can only carry six pokemon on me so there's no point getting more then six the best and strongest pokemon of course," Robbie said to himself as he started to walk and his Charmander followed him.

-Pokemon-

Ashley had stopped by her grandmothers house to say goodbye before she left Pallet Town. She had been outside of Pallet Town before with her father or mother but never on her own and it was exciting. Once on Route One she took Squirtle out of his pokeball. "Okay buddy we're going to need to caught a new friend or two. You up for it?" Ashley asked.

"Squirtle, squir," Squirtle said making hand movements that Ashley guessed meant he was ready and she smiled. She kept her eyes open for any pokemon and then decided to take out her pokedex to look up what pokemon were common in this area. She knew Pidgey and Rattata were around here. She was surprised to see Hoothoot, Plusle, Minun, and Shinx were also pretty common in this area. She knew with a Squirtle trying to caught an electric pokemon with no experience besides playing with her father and mothers pokemon wasn't a good idea.

"Okay, I think Pidgey is our best bet," Ashley said. "They are also a good pokemon for new trainers. Let's see if we can find one." After a bit of searching Ashley finally found one sitting on the grass. "Okay Squirtle, you ready."

Squirtle was wondering if Pidgey was the right pokemon for their team. Squirtle was more then excited to finally have his trainer, but was concerned on what the Pikachu had told him about the dark force in the boy that had come before Ashley and of Ashley power. From that moment Squirtle knew he had to get strong so he could evolve and be the best possible companion for this girl. He wanted to help her catch good pokemon and a little bird didn't seem like the best member, but Squirtle would do what his trainer wanted.

Before Squirtle or Ashley could do anything though a Growlithe ran right at the Pidgey scaring it away. Then it ran right for Ashley and Squirtle. "Dodge," Ashley said moving out of the way and so did Squirtle. The Growlithe turned around to face them and it looked pissed. "Squirtle bubble now." Ashley knew without even looking Growlithe was a fire pokemon. So a water move like bubble would do a lot of damage if it hit.

Out of Squirtle's mouth came a lot of bubbles and they hit their target exactly, but that didn't stop Growlithe who ran right at Squirtle and used bite getting Squirtle arm. "Scratch," Ashley told Squirtle who was able to get Growlithe head. Ashley then gave Growlithe a look. "Why are you attacking us?" Ashley said out loud more to herself as Squirtle got up ready to attack again. It was at that moment Ashley saw Growlithe paw. There was something stuck in it. "Squirtle stop." Ashley called out before her pokemon attacked on it's own.

Ashley got closer to Growlithe. "I get it. You're not angry. Your in pain and acting out," Ashley said. "I can help you. You just have to calm down." Growlithe continued to growl at Ashley. "I said calm down." Ashley said the words more fiercely as though she was giving an order. She didn't feel it but both Squirtle and Growlithe did. An energy came out of her. It wasn't harmful to anyone or anything. It actually felt good and it did what Ashley wanted. It calmed both Growlithe and Squirtle down.

When Ashley saw Growlithe actually stop and sit she got closer and took its paw. She didn't give Growlithe time to react as she took a nail that had gone into it out. Growlithe moaned in pain. "Sorry," Ashley said and then took medicine out of her backpack. "This will sting a little." Ashley warned and then strayed the medicine on Growlithe paw.

"There all better," Ashley said petting Growlithe head. "Your not such a mean guy. What are you doing all the way out here? Growlithe aren't common here."

"Growl," Growlithe said looking down at the grass with a sad look on his face.

"You were abandoned by your trainer," Ashley guessed. It wasn't uncommon for a trainer to abandon a pokemon they considered weak or just didn't want. Ashley hated it since a lot of the time the pokemon didn't know how to get food in the wild having been a human raised pokemon for a long time, but it was perfectly legal to release pokemon. Ashley took out her pokedex and scanned Growlithe.

**Growlithe is extremely loyal to its Trainer, it will bark at those who approach the Trainer unexpectedly and run them out of town. This Growlithe is male. It knows the moves Bite, Roar, Ember, and Leer.**

Ashley realized how hurt a loyal pokemon like Growlithe must be at being abandoned. "Hey, your trainer was an idiot. I don't know who wouldn't want a pokemon like you. I want you," Ashley said and didn't realize how much she meant it until it was out of her mouth. "How would you like to come with us?" Ashley took out one of her empty pokeballs.

Squirtle hearing what Ashley said starting talking to Growlithe excitingly telling him how much they could use him and a little of what Pikachu said. Growlithe looked between them and then stood up. "Growl," it said looking ready.

"You want to battle?" Ashley asked.

"Growlithe, growl," Growlithe said.

"Okay, Squirtle it's your turn," Ashley said turning to her partner and stepping back. "Bubble." She ordered and once again Squirtle let out its bubble attack. This time Growlithe dodge it and used ember. Small flamed came out of it's body and went right at Squirtle. "Withdraw." Squirtle went into its shell. Once the small flames were gone Squirtle came out unharmed. "Okay Squirtle let's try bubble again."

Before Squirtle could use the attack Growlithe used leer. The look leer gave Squirtle caused the small pokemon to freeze and allowed Growlithe to bite him and hold onto him. "Bubble now, while he's closed," Ashley said and Squirtle aimed a bubble attacked right at Growlithe head. Growlithe took all the bubbles causing him to be pushed away from Squirtle and fall on the ground.

Ashley took out a blank pokemon. "Okay, pokeball, go," Ashley said and threw the pokeball right at Growlithe. The pokeball opened up when it hit Growlithe and a light brought Growlithe inside. The ball landed on the ground and shook three times with the little button blinking red before it finally stopped and indicated a capture. "Yes," Ashley yelled running over to her pokeball and picking it up. "I got a Growlithe."

"Squirtle, Squirtle," the little blue pokemon said clearly exhausted.

Ashley smiled at her starter before letting Growlithe out of the pokeball. "Okay you two just had a good battle. I think we can rest up for a bit and eat," Ashley said taking out pokemon food for her two pokemon and putting the bowls on the floor. She then took out a sandwich for herself and sat on the floor not far from her pokemon keeping an eye on them and also looking up moves they can learn in her pokedex.

After everyone was done eating she stood up. "Okay boys," Ashley said. "The first contest is in Viridian City this year which lucky for us is just on the opposite side of this route. That means there's no rush to run around so we can hang out here for a while, train, and maybe even catch another pokemon." She heard her pokemon make sounds of agreement. "Okay Squirtle before the first contest I would really like you to learn water gun and rapid spin. Think you're up for it?"

"Squirtle," Squirtle said looking sure of himself. .

"Okay, water gun first," Ashley said explaining to Squirtle the techniques her pokedex explained for learning water gun. Then she left Squirtle to do it and turned to Growlithe smiling at the fire type. "How's your paw?" Growlithe held up his paw and Ashley nodded. It looked good. 'Okay. Ember is a great fire type move, but I would like you do learn another one. Think you can give Flame Wheel a shot?'

"Growl," Growlithe said which was all the confirmation Ashley needed so Ashley explained to Growlithe what to do and then both her pokemon were practicing trying to perfect the moves.

-Pokemon-

Ashley spent all the time until just before the contest camping out on Route One. She didn't catch another pokemon but she did get Squirtle to learn water gun and rapid spin. She had tried to get ice beam down, but it wasn't going well and since she decided she was using Squirtle for part one she needed to give him more contest training. Growlithe had mastered Flame wheel and had been making progress on take down.

Now it was the day of her first contest and Ashley was really nervous. It didn't help matters that the person who signed her up couldn't believe she was entering contests without a coach. A contest coach was a former coordinator who now trained people who wanted to compete. The people who were considered the best coordinators, like May Drew, and Dawn, could make a complete living off of training people. Others just did training on the side of whatever else they did for extra money. You didn't need a coach to compete in contest but now with contests being more a sport it was unusual to enter without having been trained before hand.

"So I'm guessing you're the rookie everyone is saying is insane," Ashley heard a voice and turned around to see a girl walk up to her.

"I guess I am," Ashley said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. People might say you're a down and out but you have just as good as a shot as me. My coach barely has time to train," The girl said. 'Oh yeah I'm Emma." Emma held out her hand to Ashley.

"Ashley Ketchum," Ashley said taking Emma's hand.

"Any relation to Ash Ketchum? The famous pokemon master," Emma asked.

"He's my dad," Ashley said seeing the look on Emma's face.

"Wow, I can't imagine having someone that famous related to you," Emma said sitting next to Ashley. "I can't even have a famous person named next to mine as a coach. It's the reason why I came all the way to Kanto to start competing here. Most of the really famous are in Hoeinn and Sinnoh, so I figured if I can do well here against people like me who have about the same type of coach maybe the princess of Hoeinn will be impressed and agree to take me on."

"You don't have to impress Aunt May for her to take you on. If she thinks you have some talent she'd take you if she can," Ashley said not even thinking anything of the statement until she saw the look Emma was giving her. "What?"

Emma was shocked for a minute. "Did you just call the princess of Hoeinn Aunt May?" Emma asked a little too loudly causing all the other coordinators who were getting ready to look over at them.

"Yeah my dad and her have been friend for the longest time. I've known her my whole life," Ashley said not getting the big deal at it but everyone seemed to be whispering.

Emma seemed to be shaking her head. "Well it seems we really are underestimating you. Connected to all these famous people you got to know a trick or two," Emma said. "Well good luck and be ready to represent May when you got out there."

Ashley was about to say good luck back but then stopped. "Wait. What do you mean? She's not my coach," Ashley said.

"You spread it around that she was your aunt. Look around everyone is whispering about it and they need people to tune into this contest on TV. They need to make money. Best way is having people connected to famous people. They were probably already advertising off of you being Ash Ketchum daughter, but when they caught wind of this they will add you being her niece to your bio to draw people in," Emma said and saw the nervous look on Ashley's face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. I really want to see you in the second half."

"Thanks," Ashley said taking a couple of deep breaths. "Good luck."

-Pokemon-

Ashley waited patiently for her turn in the first half. When her name was called she walked out onto the stage and took out her pokemon. "Okay Squirtle, it's your turn," Ashley said throwing the pokeball and it opened letting Squirtle out. Squirtle did a little turn in the air and landed on his feet in front of the audience.

"And we have a Squirtle," Lillian Meridian, who was still MC said.

Ashley took out a ball and threw it up in the air. "Squirtle water gun," Ashley called out and Squirtle shot out a water gun having the ball bounce on top of the stream of water.

"And it seems Squirtle is keeping the ball up in the air with his water gun," Lillian said. "Wonder what's next."

Ashley took out two other balls and threw them at the top of the water gun. She didn't even have to tell Squirtle what to do as Squirtle started juggling the three balls with his water gun. "And Squirtle is now juggling three balls in the air and it is a sight." Ashley smiled and silently thanked her father's Croconaw for the move. The fun loving former Totodile had done it when she was a kid and it was the reason she taught Squirtle how to juggle the balls.

"Okay Squirtle toss the balls up in the air," Ashley called out and the balls went up as the water gun then ended. "Now jump up and used Rapid spin to send the balls back to me." Squirtle obeyed right away jumped into the air and then getting into its shell to used rapid spin. Now it was up to Ashley as Squrtle hit the first ball with his rapid spin sending it towards Ashley. Ashley had to make sure to catch all three balls or it would look bad. She caught the first one easily enough. Had a bit of trouble with the second but she did get it. She nearly missed the third. It bounced off of her hand, but she managed to get it.

Squirtle exited his shell, did a flip in the air, and landed on his feet on the stage. Ashley held up all three balls to show she had them and the crowd cheered. "Now that was some game of catch," Lillian said. "Let's see what the judges think."

Ashley turned to the three judges. Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo both basically said around the same thing about it being interesting. Nurse Joy added in that she showed off Squirtle water gun in a beautiful way and the rapid spin was a nice touch. Ashley thanked the judges before returning Sqiurtle to his pokeball and leaving the stage.

"Not bad," Emma said when she got back to where the TVs were. 'I think your making it."

"Thanks," Ashley said as they waited for the last person to go and then the result. Both her and Emma ended up in the eight going to the next round. "Congratulations."

"Thanks you too," Emma said. "You're up first and you're against Leo." Emma pointed out a boy with blue hair standing off to the side. "He's the only one here with a major league coach. They got to be pushing the May niece thing on you."

"Why?" Ashley asked confused.

"Cause his trainer is Drew," Emma said.

"Uncle Drew," Ashley said and Emma gave her a look. 'If I call his wife Aunt May why wouldn't I call him Uncle Drew?" Ashley asked causing Emma to smile.

"Okay point, but Drew and May rivalry when they were competing is pretty famous. Reruns of their battles are shown all the time in the off-season. They might be trying to remake it between the two of you," Emma said. "By putting the two of you together first they make sure you two battle and he has Drew name connected to him. If they're putting May connected to you then they sort of have a May vz Drew thing going on."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Ashley said.

"They've been doing it for a while," Emma said. "If someone May trained and someone Drew trained are in the same contest together it's almost certain they will battle each other."

Ashley was going to say something else but she called out onto the stage for her battle. She came out and went to shake her opponent hand. "Good luck," Ashley said.

"I won't need it," Leo said taking Ashley hand and then the two went to the opposite side of the battlefield. "Okay Machop, let's show this rookie who's boss." Leo threw out his pokeball to reveal a Machop.

Ashley took out her pokeball. "Growlithe, it's your turn," Ashley said releasing Growlithe. When he saw Leo on the opposite side of the field he started to growl. "What's wrong boy?"

Leo laughed. "That's the weak Growlithe I released on Route one not long ago," Leo said. "Now I know I will win."

"You released Growlithe," Ashley said pissed. "He got hurt. Growlithe's are very loyal to their trainers and you threw him away. Well we're not letting you get away with that. Right boy?" Growlithe turned to Ashley and nodded.

"Seems like we have a fierce rivalry here already," Lillian voice spoke out. "Five minutes on the clock and go."

"Let's get this over with. Machop use karate chop," Leo ordered and Machop went into action running at Growlithe with its hand out ready to use it on Growlithe.

Ashley waited until Machop was closer before yelling out dodge. Growlithe was fast and dodged the karate chop at last second. "Now ember," Ashley walked out and Growlite released small flames right at Machop hitting him.

"And that will cost Leo some points," Lillian said.

"Low Kick," Leo yelled out and Machop kicked Growlithe landing a direct hit. Ashley lost some points, but Growlithe got up. "Seismic toss."

"Dodge fast," Ashley yelled out as Machop went to grab Growlithe. Growlithe managed to get away from Machop right in time and the battle continued for a few minutes with Machop sometimes going to land hits and Growlithe dodging.

"Have you given up," Leo said when they got down to the last minutes. "Your really horrible and so is Growlithe." Ashley knew Leo was trying to physic her out but Ashley realized how tired Machop looked. Growlithe had taken a few hits but wasn't as out of it as Machop. It was a risky move to use in a contest battle with a time limit but she had realized right away Leo style was to over power his opponent with big moves. Big moves tire pokemon out faster. She had put a bet on Machop being worn out quickly.

"You should pay more attention to your pokemon," Ashley said. "Growlithe use leer." Growlithe gave Machop his best leer look causing the pokemon to freeze. "Now flame wheel." Growlithe was then cloaked in fire and charged at Machop in what looked like a wheel of fire. The attack hit Machop head on. Machop was thrown through the air and fainted.

"And Machop is unable to battle. The winner is Ashley and Growlithe," Lillian voice called out.

"Yes," Ashley said running up to Growlithe and the little dog pokemon ran into her arms. Ashley then returned Growlithe to his pokeball before leaving the stage.

-pokemon-

Ashley was nervous as she entered her next battle. It was the semi finale and if she beat this she really had a chance at getting her first ribbon. This battle was against Emma though. Ashley wished she had actually watched Emma last battle as she realized she had no idea what Emma's pokemon was.

Ashley released Growlithe wishing she could switch pokemon but in a contest she couldn't. Growlithe was still a bit tired from their battle against Leo. As Emma released her pokemon Ashley was shocked when she saw a Spectile come out. Ashley shook her head. Emma had said she had traveled here to fight and that she wanted May as her trainer. Emma must be from Hoeinn and this was her starter.

"Well it seems we have grass against fire here," Lillian said and Ashley heard some comments from the judges about how Ashely having the type advantage but it was clear Emma had more experience.

"Growlithe let's get this over with. Flame wheel," Ashley said.

"Leaf blade," Emma told Spectile and the leafs on Spectiles arm glowed and came into contact with Growlithe's flame wheel. The leaf blade went through the flames and hit Growlithe throwing him into the air. Growlithe landed on it's side and struggled to get up. "Bullet seed."

Growlithe probably could have gotten away from the attack but waited for Ashley's order. Ashley frozethough. She had flashbacks to when she was a little girl and a bullet seed had hit her from her father's Spectile. The bullet seed hit and it was clear Growlithe was done.

"Growlithe," Ashley said going to her fallen pokemon. "You did great." Ashley took out Growlithe's pokeball and returned him. She walked off the stage and was ready to leave but was stopped by Emma.

"You did great," Emma said. "But you tired Growlithe out too much in the first battle and then you kind of froze during our battle, but you'll do great."

"Thanks," Ashley said. "Go out and win that ribbon." Emma nodded and Ashley left to go get Growlithe healed up.

-Pokemon-

The next day Ashley was walking out of Virdian City and onto Route two with both Growlithe and Squritle walking next to her when something jumped out of a nearby tree, bounced off her head, and then landed on the floor. "What was that?" Ashley asked rubbing her head and then saw it was a Eevee walking away from them. "Growlithe stop it from running." Ashley remembered her promise to Gary and she intended to keep it by catching an Eevee. "Use ember and then bite." Ashley ordered and her pokemon followed using said moves on the Eevee.

The Eevee fell over and didn't even return attack and Ashley threw a pokeball at it. After three shakes it indicated she had captured an Eevee. "Awesome we did it," Ashley said running over to the pokeball and letting the Eevee. "Hey."

Eevee looked up at Ashley and then started crying. This confused Ashley. "Your young," Ashley said realizing why she had caught Eevee so easily. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to be so hard on you but I only want to be your friend." Ashley picked up the little Eevee. "Please don't cry."

Eevee started talking really fast and looking up at the sky. It took Ashley a bit to catch on and she wasn't sure how she did. "You want to fly," Ashley said. "And your afraid I'll force you to evolve and then you'll never be able to." She knew she was right by Eevee's reaction. "You're a bit of a dreamer, I like it. You're my Dreamy, and well I have news for you." Ashley then told Eevee about Gary research. "I'm not making any promises but we might be able to figure out how to evolve you into a flying type."

After a moment of silent Eevee started licking Ashley's face. "Well seems like you like me now," Ashley said with a smile at her new pokemon.

Meanwhile Squirtle and Growlithe gave each other looks. Ashley might not realize it but they knew Ashley had started using some of the powers Pikachu had mentioned.

AN: This got a lot longer then I intended it to be. I didn't mean to go that far into Ashley first contest, especially since her time in Kanto will be mostly skipped over in the next chapter. I just started writing and couldn't stop. Sorry if the battle scenes weren't any good. First time writing pokemon battles so any advice you can give to make them better would be awesome.

Ashley

Pokemon on hand: Squirtle, Growlithe, and Eevee (nicknamed Dreamy)

At Oaks Lab: nothing

Robbie

On hand: Charmander

Okay I kind of have ideas on pokemon I want Ashley and Robbie to get, but I'm open to ideas from you guys so tell me what type of pokemon you'd like to see.

Next chapter: as I said before next chapter will be A TIME JUMP to the end of Ashley's journey in Kanto and beginning of the real plot of this story. Also Ashley will meet a new friend who might play an important role later on.

Now please REVIEW.


End file.
